1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor repair and more specifically to a method of repairing a slat conveyor, which includes all the elements required to make a repair on a slat conveyor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One use for slat conveyors is the transfer of large amounts of asphalt into a storage silo. The slat conveyor includes a chain and a plurality of slats. The slats are attached at predetermined distances around an outer perimeter of the chain. The chain is driven by a motor and supported by a plurality of idler shafts. The plurality of idler shafts are rotatably retained by a plurality of bearings. The chain, one of the idler shafts or one of the bearings will periodically break and require repair. The chain of the slat conveyor is typically repaired by securing an angle iron, a 4×4 stud or other cross member across a width of the conveyor with a pair of C-clamps. Each C-clamp is attached to an opposing conveyor frame rail and to an opposing end of the cross member. One end of the ratchet puller is secured to the cross member. The other end of the ratchet puller is secured to the other end of the chain. The ratchet puller is actuated, until the ends of the chain are brought together.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a method of repairing a slat conveyor, which does not require a repairman to gather individual elements required to make a repair of the slat conveyor.